


that peer pressure aesthetic

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: tfw u invite the new kid to a party to make him feel welcome but he's Uneasy around the Drugs ™“Um,” Jonghyun says again, and when Taemin looks back, his eyes are darting around to everyone else in the room. “I can. I’ll um. I’ll take a blunt, yeah, okay,” he says, reaching for the roll Kibum is holding out.tumblrtw for u know drugs and alcohol





	that peer pressure aesthetic

Jonghyun is nervous. **  
**

Taemin can tell. He sees it in the straightness of his back, the curl of his fingers into his knees, the just barely too loudness of his laugh. He’s uncomfortable to be around people he doesn’t know well, uneasy as the new kid at the first party he’s been invited to, wary of the cheap beers and little rolls of weed sitting on the coffee table. Taemin breathes smoke out slowly through his nose as he watches Jonghyun shift awkwardly on the floor. Maybe he should’ve asked twice if Jonghyun was okay with the whole teenage debauchery thing when he was inviting him to this party. It’s just a couple of friends chilling at Minho’s place while his parents are gone for the weekend and Taemin figured it would be nice. He just wanted to make the new kid feel welcome.

“Do you want a joint, dude?”

Jonghyun’s head snaps up and a little to the right; Taemin follows his gaze to see Kibum offering him the second half of the joint he was smoking earlier. “You look really tense,” his friend says.

“Oh,” Jonghyun says. “Um.”

“Or a beer,” Jinki adds from the other side of the coffee table. He’s lying down over there with his laptop on his stomach, but he sits up just enough to hold up the half-empty box of beers by his head. Jonghyun switches his gaze to Jinki instead, and Taemin glances around at the rest of the room. Everyone’s looking at Jonghyun now, which can’t be comfortable for him at all.

“Um,” Jonghyun says again, and when Taemin looks back, his eyes are darting around to everyone else in the room. “I can. I’ll um. I’ll take a joint, yeah, okay,” he says, reaching for the roll Kibum is holding out. Kibum hands it over along with his zippo. Jonghyun takes both hesitantly, flicks the lighter open and closed a few times.

“You don’t have to,” Taemin says quietly. Jonghyun turns to him, thumb rubbing over the metal of the lighter nervously. “Not if you don’t want to,” Taemin says.

“Yeah.” It’s Minho that speaks this time, from where he’s slouched over Kyuhyun and Changmin on the couch. “It’s fine if you’re scared.” He grins, almost a smirk, as he pulls the joint he’s been sharing with Changmin for the past while from fingers to take his own puff. Taemin frowns. The other two are smirking also, Kyuhyun snickering into his beer. It sounds like they’re mocking Jonghyun for being uncomfortable. That’s not--

“No, no, I’m fine,” Jonghyun says quickly. Taemin sighs as he flicks the lighter open again and brings the joint to his lips. Even though his own high he doesn’t miss the way the flame shakes as he lights the other end. He gets it lighted easily enough, sucking harsh for a second before it stays lit. That’s somewhat reassuring, but Taemin still sees the way his brows furrow as he takes a puff. Holding the smoke in looks like a struggle and Jonghyun lets it all out with a whoosh and a tiny, forced down cough. Taemin hopes Minho is happy.

He takes another easy puff of his own joint as he watches Jonghun give Kibum his lighter back. Jonghyun doesn’t look more relaxed; if anything he looks even worse than before. Still, he stays silent for the next few minutes, not wanting to draw attention to how Jonghyun has probably never smoked before in his life and doesn’t want to now. Maybe it’ll start kicking in a little bit soon and he’ll calm down.

After another few minutes, Jonghyun’s fingers are tapping even faster against his knee, his other fingers gripping the blunt just a hair too tightly as he lifts it again.

Taemin takes the empty bowl of nachos he was eating earlier and dumps the cheesy crumbs loudly into his own lap.

“...What the fuck,” Kibum says. Taemin looks up; everyone is staring at him now, including Jonghyun, joint halfway to his lips. He smiles lazily and puts the bowl back onto the coffee table.

“Oh, shit,” he says blandly. He gets to his knees, stretches, brushes chip dust off of him. “Jonghyun, wanna come with to help me find a new pair of pants?”

“I--um,” Jonghyun says slowly. He tilts his head in confusion, opens his mouth like he's going to ask why Taemin thinks crumbs warrant a change of clothes, why he’s going to take someone else’s clothes, why he wants Jonghyun to help him in Minho’s room. Taemin will admit, it wasn’t the best thought out plan. He snuffs out and twists his half-unfinished joint closed before he stands up all the way.

“Come on,” he says, offering Jonghyun a hand. Jonghyun hesitates, but takes it, letting Taemin pull him up and down the hallway. He takes the blunt with him, trailing smoke through Minho’s house, which Taemin does have to admit is pretty funny. He takes Jonghyun all the way to Minho’s obnoxiously soccer poster decorated room, where he flicks on the desk lamp and lies back on the bed. Jonghyun stands awkwardly against the wall, blunt still between his fingers. Taemin curls up on his side and smiles lazily at him. “You really didn’t have to take that hit,” he says quietly.

Jonghyun blinks; he looks from the blunt in his hand to Taemin and back again.

“No, I’m cool with it,” he says. The crack in his voice is incredibly reassuring. Taemin cocks a brow; Jonghyun huffs and crosses his arms, looking away. Then he looks at his blunt, turns it in his fingers, gently pokes the slowly burning edge. Taemin sighs slowly and slides off of the bed. He takes Jonghyun’s wrist gently when he lifts the blunt again, trying to prove something that he doesn’t have to.

“Jonghyun,” Taemin says, looking him in the eye. “It’s not a big deal. No one gives a shit if you wanna stay sober.” He takes the blunt from Jonghyun’s fingers and takes a slow puff for himself. Jonghyun blinks hesitantly at him as he keeps the smoke in comfortably and then breathes it out towards the carpet. “I’m sorry I asked you to come here,” he mumbles then.

“No, it’s--” Jonghyun starts. He runs his fingers through his hair with a sigh. “It’s my fault, I said I was fine with it,” he says. Taemin shrugs. That is true also. He thinks he’ll frown at Minho later, when he’s sober enough to feel guilty. He’s the one that made everything weird. Him and the other two always get pushy when they’re together. “Um,” Jonghyun says. “You can finish that.” He pokes the blunt in Taemin’s fingers. Taemin grins. He was going to.

“Thanks,” he hums. He backs away from Jonghyun and back to Minho’s bed, melting onto the covers and sighing contentedly. He always did like the way Minho’s bed smells. It’s like fresh bodywash and shampoo because he usually showers at night. “C’mere,” he says, smiling at Jonghyun and patting the other side of the bed. He doesn’t feel like going back out there and he thinks Jonghyun might feel the same. Jonghyun obeys easily, clambering over him and tugging a blanket over his legs. They stare at the ceiling together in a comfortable silence. Taemin takes another hit, blows some clumsy smoke rings, and grins when Jonghyun chuckles.

“You’re not getting high off of that one puff, right?” he asks after a few minutes. He feels like if it was affecting Jonghyun it would be showing up by now. He can’t imagine that his tolerance would be that low, especially with the cheap weed Kibum gets. Jonghyun shakes his head slowly when Taemin turns to look at him.

“No,” he says. “I don’t really. Know how much I need to get high, but. I know I’m not right now.”

“Hmm,” Taemin hums. He trusts Jonghyun to know what he’s feeling. And he’s glad that he’s not unwillingly high. They continue to lie in silence, Taemin taking slow drags every once in a while until he feels like he’s had enough. He inspects what’s left of the blunt in his fingers for a moment before shrugging and snuffing it out. Someone will probably want that later. He curls up on his side again, this time facing Jonghyun. He’s scrolling through things on his phone, a little smile on his face. Taemin smiles to see it. He thinks this is the most relaxed Jonghyun has been since he showed up at this party.

“Hey,” he says softly, following the line of Jonghyun’s profile as he hums in question. His soft lashes, his round nose, his thick lips. “Wanna make out?” he asks.

Jonghyun actually turns to face him at that, lips curving into a little frown. Taemin smiles openly back. He gets kissy when he’s high. It’s not his fault.

“Like… platonically?” Jonghyun asks. Taemin shrugs his shoulders.

“If you want,” he says. Jonghyun looks at him for another moment, silent. Taemin thinks he’s debating with himself. Then he shrugs, puts his phone to sleep, turns fully to face Taemin.

“Sure,” he agrees. Taemin smiles victoriously. Nice. He reaches for Jonghyun’s hoodie collar to tug him closer, letting their mouths connect softly. Jonghyun responds expertly, immediately taking charge of the kiss and leading well even with the awkward position. Taemin breathes slowly and follows him, breaking the kiss only to roll onto his back and let Jonghyun straddle him. Jonghyun kisses him again immediately after he gets comfortable, but then, barely a minute after, he breaks it again with a frown.

“You taste like,” he says, scrunching up his face. “Like--”

“Weed?” Taemin asks, cocking an amused brow.

“And nachos,” Jonghyun nods. Taemin laughs softly and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry,” he says. “Do you wanna stop?”

“No, hold on,” Jonghyun mumbles. He fumbles loudly in his hoodie pocket and pulls out a little container of orange tictacs. Taemin snorts.

“You just carry those around with you?” he asks, taking the two Jonghyun offers him.

“I like tuna,” Jonghyun shrugs. Taemin grins as he swishes the candy around his mouth. That’s fair.

When he’s done, Jonghyun kisses him once slowly, then smiles, and then kisses him fully. Taemin lets his lips curve up as well as he fits his hands on Jonghyun’s hips. This was a good idea.

He stays with Jonghyun like this in Minho’s room for the rest of the party and then after, falling asleep with Jonghyun on top of him and not waking up until Minho kicks them both out in the morning.


End file.
